Shadow and Moonlight a Lord of the Rings story
by Crazy Little Sis
Summary: What once was lost has now returned to grace this world again. this time she is not alone in her wanderings. she has brought with her children and a trusted friend.
1. Chapter 1 : The queen's Choice

This is a Lotr/Sm crossover and I own nothing.

Chapter one: The Choice

It was time, time to leave this world behind forever. The world was stable it should not kill itself the moment they disappeared from it she thought. Even if they did not they could be dependant on them to save them every time they got into trouble. It just did not work like that. The earth would have to sink or swim this time. Life, death, and time were leaving for good or bad as the case maybe. The mother and her daughter would go to the mother's home and they are two most loyal protectors Death and Time.

The Mother has many names and titles in her long life. The most important one in most eyes is that of Neo-Queen Serenity of the Silver Crystal, Daughter of Queen Serenity of the Silver moon kingdom. Her hair has long since grown silver, where she once was a pale blonde-haired woman. She wears her formal dress as befitting her station had it positively worshiped. The Queen had lost many of her friends over the years as they slowly for got that there had been anytime when she was not queen.

This saddened the queen, as her friends were her life. Her guardians never used her former name she was always 'My Queen or your Highness'. She was getting sick and tired of not having any one to challenge her, it was always 'yes, My Queen' or 'No, my Queen'. Even Rei did that now; she missed having some one to talk to and to laugh with her. They only ones who were not beholden to her were the warriors of Time and Death and perhaps The Sea and Sky. These days they pretty much wrapped up in each other's love not that she blamed them a bit. They had precious little chance for happiness in either of there former life times. She would not ask the Sea and Sky to join her on this trip, this adventure. However, they might come after her later.

This was why she was preparing to escape this life by returning to her former home. She was going back to Middle-earth where her sorrow had begun and she was taking Chibi-Usa with her. It would be better for her to see the land of her mother's birth. Usagi Tsukino and Princess Serenity were a front for her real identity of Nimrodel of the elves. Nimrodel had gotten lost in the mountain while she was traveling to the havens to meet up with Amroth. She was not sure what had happen next but when she came to everyone was calling her princess Serenity and she apparently lived in a strange place that was powerful not unlike the golden woods of her home.

Different but quite similar and she had never found her way back to her home as long as she lived. The reason she'd been drawn to Mamoru's past self was that he reminded her of Amroth, her Lord and lover. She thought she could be happy with him if she could not get back to Amroth and so she chose him to be her lover in this world. After a time her memories of middle-earth faded and only remained in her dreams of a far off land where golden trees grew. Whenever Serenity dreamed of this, she felt sad for no reason and longed to see the golden wood herself one day. This was why she initially went to earth and returned because she had found what her heart longed for or so she had thought at the time. It was only after she took the thrown that she learned the truth. Queen Serenity never had a child she died on the day of her birth. Only two people knew of the death of the little princess and the rise of the young adopted princess and neither was inclined to tell anyone else of this little oversight.

Death and Time knew that the Queen had taken in a lost and wandering child and then claimed that she was her daughter by birth. Death knew because she had found the child and taken her to the queen half-dead. Time knew because she knew all that went on around her. Death was inclined to be protective of the queen and her new daughter and had threatened Time with violence if she let it slip before the right time. Time believed her wholeheartedly and knew that she wouldn't be daunted even if she couldn't leave her home planet, she would find away. However, all that was in the past and nothing could change it now. They had the present to worry about and future to plan for starters.

It was time to leave and wake Death who was now Hotaru. Time known as Setsuna would take care of that, as she was part of the spell hold her asleep. Usagi's job was to get ChibiUsa out of the castle, without either of them spotted by the guards that roamed the palace at all hours. They were to meet at a prearranged spot in about one hour, If Hotaru and Setsuna got there first they would wait up until dawn of the next morning but if they hadn't shown by then leave without them. Setsuna could summon then via the Space-time keys they always carried. If Usagi got there, first they were only to wait an extra hour before leaving they would catch up on there own.

ChibiUsa was hard to wake up as she mumbled and rolled over until her mother dumped Ice-cold water over her. She screamed loud enough to wake the Castle or she would have if Usagi hadn't managed to cover mouth while whispering "Shh! If we get caught we'll never leave. They will watch us night and day we can't let them suspect what we are doing. No one must know until we are long gone. Are you packed?" To that question, Chibi-Usa nodded and made move to get out of her sopping wet bed. "I'll be ready in three seconds, Mama." Usagi smiled at the name and then went to get her own pack from her suite of rooms. Contrary to popular belief she didn't share these with Mamoru she like her privacy and had a suite for herself which were attached to Chibi-Usa's.


	2. Chapter 2: Death's Vow

I hope you know the drill I still own not a thing.

Chapter two: Falling out of one trouble and into another

As it happened, they arrived almost together, each carrying what seemed necessary for the journey into foreign lands. Hotaru still in the body of an eight year old carried her iconic glaive in one hand and a backpack over one shoulder. She smiled at Chibi Usa and waved with her free hand. The glaive towered several feet above her head when she was using it for a walking stick. In height, she was equal to Chibi-Usa about three feet seven inches (she's hobbit sized) but is frailer then her pale haired friend. Her hair is dark as midnight with a purple sheen and her eyes are smoky lavender that seems too old for her apparently young age. Stood beside her was her one time jailer, enemy, and now of all things her friend Time a.k.a Setsuna.

"Are we all set?" Setsuna asked glancing from one face to the next." Now this is going to be tricky I don't know how time works in this new dimension we could be dropped into the past or the future there isn't any way of telling for sure." Usagi Nodded that she under stood as Hotaru spook up" what should we be prepared for" Setsuna took a deep breathe then utter one word that they hadn't heard since the fall of Chaos. "War. You should expect a war to be raging, no matter where we dropped in time. Be prepared to hit the ground fighting." Hotaru nodded and the hand that held the glaive tightened almost in perceptively. She would be ready with spells and glaive swings even before she 'hit the ground' if she could mange it. If all else failed then she would simply decimate the planet after shoving the others to safety. What they wanted be damned. Their safety came first their lives for hers. Usagi and Chibi Usa would never ever agree to that plan however but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. Right?

Her waking had come as a surprise to Death as she had not felt anything to warrant her attention. It had been quite peaceful as of late in fact almost too peaceful. She was getting bored to tell you the truth and there seemed to be no end in sight. That and the other warriors would likely get complacent without action to stir them up every now and then. If you came to expect peace you stopped being on your guard and were hit harder when disaster did strike. The more Time told of the plan the better Death liked it. She knew this would be just the thing to stir them up and was happy to take part in any plan Usagi and ChibiUsa could dream up. Even if she were not keen on leaving, she'd die again before allowing them out of her sight. Some one had to protect them in that strange new world. Who better then death herself?

Hotaru watched as Setsuna outlined the plan to Usagi and ChibiUsa. They were going to join hands and use 'sailor Teleport' in a sense. Time and Death would guide and direct the flow of power all Usagi and ChibiUsa had to do was hold on. Time knew approximately where they were going but not where they would land or when they would land. Time/space travel was tricky at best and they were going to add another dimension to it literally. no one knew where or when they would appear in that world but if all went well they were shooting for a place on the western edge of a mountain range the encircled the largest continent. It had a nice inflow of constant magic and theirs should not be notice in theory. It appears to hold the title of the Last homely house and seems a good place to start.

Time was the only one who knew for sure why they were going but she hadn't said anything to Death. When she had asked, Setsuna said that they would see when they got there. She implied that they could help with some thing. That was enough to know for now and Death did not ask again. She had not liked the look that Time had given her when she had opened her mouth to ask more questions. Time looked about to scold her for being noisy so she shut up and left her question unasked or unanswered.

They looked like they were about ready to go ChibiUsa had settled down and Setsuna was double-checking things to do with the time stream. Time pulled death aside far out of the hearing of the other to and whispered last minute words of warning and advice. "As you know I can't leave the time gates unattended so I won't be traveling with you all the way. I will however pop in from time to time with up dates on thing here and bring things or people to help you. You remember how to contact me right if you're in danger that you can't handle." Death nodded solemnly and gripped her glaive tighter. "Just think of you and talk normally. Do you really think we'll get into that much trouble?" she smiled at the thought there was little she could not handle. "In most cases most cases you'd be right but there are two variables to that. One you are traveling with Trouble Magnets One and Two and two this place is unknown be on your guard at all time." Death giggled at the undignified name that Time had called their beloved queen and princess. It was so true. Then she grew serous again and mildly insulted by what Time had implied. "Do you really think I need to be told to be careful?" Time smiled back and answered calmly. "No, but it is a good reminder about just who your traveling with." They shared a laugh, which had the other two to looking at them as if they were crazy, not get the joke at all.

Death sheathed her glaive across and joined hands with ChibiUsa on her left hand and Usagi on her right. Time stood across from her with her Staff floating in front of her. She heard in her head 'My father Chronis… Ruler of space and time open the door we wish to see and let those I guide pass through… they have a Guardian with them who will take care of them.' She briefly wondered if Usagi and ChibiUsa heard but looking at there faces un change from when they started she knew that they had not. "Darkly hidden Door through time and space. Open before me, the daughter of time!" Death knew they had heard that and felt the requested door open slowly. In the next second "Sailor Teleport" rang from either side of her. She felt her self-moving through it at the speed of light and she felt Usagi slipping away from her, going on ahead. That was wrong they were not supposed to separate. She desperately held on tighter but it was no use Usagi was gone… lost in the void she could only hope that she would be all right. ChibiUsa was still there at least and she clung to death as though her life depended on it. It occurred to Hotaru that ChibiUsa's Life just might depend up on her now. Death curled up around ChibiUsa protecting her with her body. Death vowed there and then never to let her go not even if it would save her own life. The void had them now; all they had to do is wait for something to happen.


	3. Chapter 3:The Valar take notice

I still do not own anything…

Chapter 3

The high god of the planet twitched awake. Manwe felt a spirit rushing by, one that had been lost to the flowing song of time. Eru had brought a lost one back from the shadows. He smiled the child was not alone there were two others traveling with her and one other who had opened the 'door' which did not cross the threshold. These children were like, yet not like him and one felt like a half second born child of the Lost One. The other of the traveler concerned him as she felt like Mandos, Malkor combined, and some how more then both. He let The Lost one continue on to Arda, knowing she would be safe from the dark one there if she was anything like his own brother. When the dark one tried to stop him, He simply sped her away faster. The dark one rapped her self; her soul around the tiny ray of light, the half-born child who remained with her no matter what he did. He frowned as the darkling child she surrounded her self in a dark mist, which he could not clear. He could see the basic outline of the pair. She seemed to be trying to protect her self or perhaps the other youngling.

"Open your eyes younglings. You are safe if not where you intended." Manwe smiled softly as he watched them sift. He tried to see their expressions but the mist obscure their faces. "Come down here. I have no reason to harm you." He directed calmly and saw the cloud descend onto the platform near where he was standing. "You have nothing to hide from me I can see through that thing any way." He bluffed hoping they would lower the mist. Death consider that then let the mist disperse but not before pulling her glaive out and at the ready position in one hand. She used the other to wrap around ChibiUsa and she glared seriously at Manwe. She did not trust him and at the slightest threatening gesture, she swore his head would be on the floor and no longer attached to his body. Manwe smiled quite benignly at the glaring child standing guard over the pink haired child.

The rosette (Chibi-Usa) was almost as rosy in coloring as the dark one was pale. It was quite a sight. That was not all he admired about them. He was intrigued by the children's hair colors. Never in all his life had he seen pink and purple hair. They made a beautiful contrast to each other. One so pale it was almost nonexistent and the other so dark it was almost black in hue. The only thing that came close was the Maiar and even they tended to go for more natural coloring. He silently called for his wife to join him and view the younglings her self. She made it appear as though she walked out of thin air though she had really entered from their home. Varda smiled at them as well as she walked to stand at her husbands' side.

"what can we do for you, younglings?" Before Hotaru could answer ChibiUsa spoke up give vent to her worry about her mother. She had looked around and didn't see her mother any where. "Where is my mother? What have you done with her?" As Hotaru soothed her, the two Gods shared a look. "The lost one was your mother." He stated more then asked. Manwe answered her calmly and with a touch of pity. "We or rather I sent her on to the mountains in Arda." "Where is that?" ChibiUsa shouted back. He winced at the shrill tone but for gave her as he now know that the child had just lost her mother and thought that she was unlikely to find her again. It was admittedly a likely assumption if they were indeed traveler from a different plane. They could not get to Arda unless sent there and the rosette did not seem to be in any shape to ask for such a fate. "Your mother is safe Youngling for now she must complete her journey and it had ended in the mountains. So there it must restart. I did not leave her defenseless, she has weapons and is close to a safe place."

Hotaru had been listening to the words being said and worked something out. She knew if he could send one girl to this Arda place then he should be able to send to more after her. Perhaps not right away if he tires himself doing so. now how to ask him in the appropriate manner. "Sir and Lady, if you could send My Lady to 'Arda', will you send us there as well?" Manwe felt pleasure at her polite tone even if her voice chilled the blood. Mandos would like the Darkling he was sure of that much. The child spoke as if she had seen much more then her years would indicate she actually sound as if she was death its self. Then it occurred to him that perhaps she was just that. If she were her plane's goddess of death that would make sense that, she would be similar to his kin the god of death. then why would she leave or allowed to leave her world to run off into his domain. The child stared at him levelly and waited for his response. "Yes I can send you both to Arda but you'll have to find your own way back here. Understand?" It was decided that they would stay while things were arranged for there departure.

Death nodded and said she accepted the terms. ChibiUsa was just happy to be able to see her mother again. They would be set on a ship and transported to the grey havens after that they were on their own. He decided that getting ChibiUsa trained to wield a weapon would be a good idea. both would be given names and clothing to suit the place. What they were not told, was that as soon as they set foot on arda they would appear to be elflings each in their current coloring. Manwe did not think they need to know that right yet they would find out soon enough. Each was given a pair of silver daggers. However, Death took no other weapon her Glaive was more then enough. ChibiUsa chose a strong and sturdy bow and quiver of arrows. Orome taught her in the use of them, she was not the best but she was a good shot. They were taught the languages of the Eldar and Aden and some more Obscure languages.

ChibiUsa took the name 'Silme' or Moonlight, Although Hotaru insisted on calling her by her title of 'Princess Lady' once she had learned the elvish words for those. To Hotaru her name was that and nothing ChibiUsa could say would change it. Hotaru was given the name 'Ranadin' but ChibiUsa to get her back for the 'princess lady' title called her something whenever the name is mentioned. It took only three days in the world of the Valar but last three months real time at last they were ready and packed. They would be leaving that night on the ship and it could well be there last Journey they ever took. Having learned to sail while staying with the Valar They cast off and headed out to sea. There they would be guided to the gray haven by the sea god of the Valar.

Notes

' Aranelwen'=princess lady aka the name 'taru called Chibiusa

'Fuin-din' = Silent wanderer and what 'Usa called Taru


	4. Chapter 4: Found part 1

Chapter 4: The not so graceful landing

The sound of the wind whistling through the trees above her head caused her to stir awake. It took Usagi a second to realize her eyes were open and she was staring up at swaying leaves of a tree she could not identify. Some where in the back of her mind she knew that she should know the tree but try as she might she couldn't put a name to it. She felt safe here wherever here was exactly. The tree fascinated Usagi it seemed to be singing to her. It was telling her of its life and the storms it had seen, it told of the children of the elves who sang back and taught the trees to answer them. Wait the tree was singing Usagi thought wryly as the wind wistled through the beautiful tree. That was nuts, trees do not talk or sing either, for that matter. Mental note: have my head checked at earliest opportunity I must be losing it. Although Rei would probably say, I never had it to begin with, but whatever.

"We were wondering when you'd wake." A musical voice spoke from somewhere in the darkness. Another voice joined the first with easily pickup the thread of the tale as though they were of one mind. "Nothing we could do caused you to stir and we tried all the usual ways." This voice faded into a soft chuckle as the first voice picked up again. She realized her clothes were slightly damp as if some had dump water on her but it had dried. "Father said we should leave you where you were for now as he didn't think you'd like wake up in doors if you went to sleep out here." Usagi meanwhile was looking around for the source of the voices and could not find them. The second voice picked up and still seemly amused about keeping her in the dark literally went on blithely.

"We usually listen to father when he says leave but we couldn't leave you out here all alone." It took a second to process that, where ChibiUsa was. Why wasn't Hotaru talking to her or worrying about them both. "Where are my daughters? What have you done with them? Show your selves you-you laughing cowards." In typical Usagi style, she managed to insult someone while being worried sick. The voices paused for just a moment then the first voice spoke up again. "To the first question their were no children with you when we found you. In addition, if by some slim chance their were, they would still be with you, unharmed. As to your insult, look up in the tree you're lying under we've been there in plain view the whole time, miss." Usagi did as the voice suggested fallowing the truck up the shaking branches of the tree. There were in fact two forms reclining comfortably in the tree. They looked a lot a like and in fact, in the darkness she could not tell if they had any differences. She waved up at the pair and shyly said "hi there."

The twins for twins they were had a better view of the maiden or was it matron. She said she had two daughters so she was certainly not a maiden in that sense. She looked to be about there own age and she was quite beautiful. They were not truly surprised that the elven woman had a child or two. They were semi jealous that Nimrodel's likeness on earth again was taken already. They would've liked to try for her if she had been free to choose. The woman's dress was white with gold as in the song and though they could not see her feet, she could have silver grey shoes too. In fact, she matched the description of Nimrodel so well it was uncanny. They would have to ask their father to tell them the rest of the tale of Nimrodel once they got back to Imladris.

Usagi watched with bemusement as the duo scrambled gracefully down from the tree as though they had been doing it all their lives before leaping just as gracefully to the ground beside her. She thought she should be confused or at least threatened by two unknown boys standing near by but she didn't she had been too long immortal to be much fazed by anything as simple as proximity. Besides if they had wanted to hurt her they could have just tossed a branch down on her head or something. It also helped that they were very beautiful in a clearily masculine way although the beauty hand an other worldly and familiar quality to it like seeing her brother sota young again or seeing her adopted mother Queen Serenity's ghost.


	5. Chapter 5:Over the Sea

I own nothing.

A/n:I'm sorry for it taking so long I lost my log-in info. that is fixed

TempestS: Mamoru isn't in the story becuase atm he hasnt been in the story he may show up later or not at all its too earily for me to tell. Re hotaru: Hotaru/Death/Saturn is actually in niether court but she is Chibi-usa's best friend(renee/rini). Up until chapter one she was sleeping(like sleeping beauty) in her castle Titan. There are suggestions that she is actually romanticly in love with Chibi-usa but atm she is simply very very protective of her young friend.

Chapter 5:Over the sea

The wind howled across the sea pushing the little boat as though it were a child's toy ship. Onward it sped on the wings of the wind skimming across the choppy sea. The boat swayed slightly as it moved taking the occupants far away from the glowing land. The shimmering veil of mist fell behind them like a curtain as the island receded quickly from their sight. On the craft sat two hooded and cloaked figures with blankets and food stowed away on beneath them. Both figures were small and huddled close together for warmth and company. A glaive and bow and quiver were attached to the side of the boat so that they wouldn't slide around and hurt someone. The children were none other than Hotaru and Chibi-Usa making their way to Arda in a bout that was built for the passage to the elven lands. Death was perched on a stool controlling the sails with fine ropes that were wound about her hands. She was dressed in a black or very dark brown cloak which was woven by elven hands. It would help her hide from view under the trees. She was told it would make her nearly invisible to those who didn't know she was there. She would use it to hide from anyone who would try who would try to hurt her light, and they would be in for a very nasty surprise if they dared to threaten the rosette. Death smiled softly underneath her hood, wickedly evil smile that would have made the boldest shake in their boots. She would enjoy making threats suffer. Inside herself she felt the part that was once Hotaru Tomoe nod her head completely whole hearted agreement.

to-be-continued


End file.
